The Decoy
by litvirg
Summary: Fill for tumblr prompt: when Raven comes to earth, Clarke tells her that Bellamy is her boyfriend because that is the only way to keep Raven from finding out about her and Finn (and Clarke wants to punish Finn).


"I don't see the problem!" Clarke exclaimed.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow at her, unimpressed. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and stalked closer to her.

"I'm not going to pretend to be your boyfriend."

"You've slept with just about everyone else in this camp, why can't you just pretend I was one of them?"

"Why do you even want me to do this?"

Clarke wasn't sure which answer would piss Bellamy off the least. She imagined his sympathy (or lack thereof) if she told him that Finn neglected to tell her about Raven, or her embarrassment in explaining exactly how she felt when she saw Raven get out of that pod and take Finn in her arms. That wasn't going to happen.

"I want to piss off Finn," she settled on.

His look of surprise told her she'd picked the right tactic. She smirked in satisfaction knowing Bellamy's hatred of Finn far outweighed his hatred of her, and she might actually have a shot at convincing him.

"Alright," he said. "But we do this on my terms."

She felt the satisfaction drop away.

Clarke regretted everything that she had ever done that led up to this moment.

Bellamy was at her side, smirking down at her, as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him on the log she was sitting on in front of the fire.

"Hey there Princess," he said, in an overly flirtatious tone. He even waggled his eyebrows at her. _And licked his lips_.

She couldn't take it. This was way more than she bargained for. She was just about to shove him off her and just go to her tent, when she heard footsteps come up behind them.

"Clarke?"

She twisted her head around and saw Finn standing behind them, Raven's hand in his. He looked confused, eyes darting between her and Bellamy.

"Hey, Finn," she said coolly, pulling Bellamy closer.

"What's…what's going on?" he asked.

"Oh, you know, just hanging by the fire," Clarke said. She felt Bellamy trail his fingers up her neck and she gave an involuntary shiver.

She tried to cover it with a giggle, all part of the act, but she could see that Bellamy could see right through her as he tore his gaze away from Finn and down to her as he did it again.

"Alright then," Finn said slowly. "Goodnight, I guess."

Bellamy turned to her once they walked away. His fingers were still on her neck when he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"Feels good doesn't it?"

She jerked away.

"What?"

His smirk spread wider. "Pissing off Collins, I mean."

"Right," she said. "Yeah." She nodded, willing the flush that was creeping across her cheeks away. She stood up to go back to her tent. "Thanks," she called over her shoulder.

It had been about three days. Bellamy was frighteningly good at pretending to be her boyfriend, and Finn seemed to be grumpier than ever, so everything seemed to be working out. She hadn't really been alone with Raven all that much, so she hadn't been faced with the guilt too much.

"Clarke," a voice called behind her. She turned around to see Raven walking up to her in the dropship, gripping her arm. "Help a girl out?"

She raised her arm and Clarke saw a big gash running up her forearm.

She motioned for Raven to sit down, and moved to grab the moonshine and bandages to clean it up and wrap it.

Raven was good about the pain, most of the camp complained like babies whenever she had to disinfect their cuts with moonshine. But Raven just sat quietly, mostly just watching her work.

"So," she said, as Clarke wrapped her arm. "You and Bellamy, huh?"

"Uh," Clarke stuttered, nodding. "Yep. Me and Bellamy."

Raven raised an eyebrow at her. "What is it new or something?"

"Yeah. Yes, new. Very new." She was still nodding, not even looking at Raven.

"Well, no worries. It's obvious he's super into you," she reassured her. "Anyway, thanks!" she hopped off the cot and left Clarke standing in the drop ship, far more flustered than she was before.

It got even worse when Bellamy stopped being obnoxiously flirtatious, and started becoming—she hated to say it—_sweet_. He had completely transformed from the guy who licked his lips at the sight of her to a guy who was actually appropriately affectionate towards her.

It was freaking her out.

He'd do little things like rest his hand on the small of her back whenever he walked up next to her, or nudge her shoulder before he walked away. If she was sitting he'd come up behind her and rub her shoulders while he talked to her. She hated it.

Well, she hated that she didn't hate it.

"Hey," he startled her out of her thoughts. His fingers grazed the top of her arm. "It's getting late, you should close up shop."

She looked around. They were the only ones in the drop ship. All the patients had left about an hour before and she was just taking the time to herself to clean up the med tools.

But that also meant that Finn and Raven weren't around, and he was still…_touching_ her.

"Yeah, uh, yeah I'm just cleaning up. I'll finish up soon."

He came around to stand in front of her. "You okay? You're acting weird?"

"I'm acting weird?" she barked out a laugh. "You've been acting weird _all week_!"

He stepped back a bit. "Excuse me?"

She put down the scissors she was washing and dragged her hands across her face. But he didn't give her a chance to jump in.

"I've been 'acting weird' because you asked me to! You wanted to get back at Collins for being a dick to you or lying to you or using you or whatever it was exactly that he did to you, and I agreed, so sorry for bothering you by doing exactly what you asked! I guess I'll just back off now then, yeah?" He stormed out of the dropship.

_What the hell was that all about?_ Clarke thought. She finished cleaning up and followed him out, looking for him where a group of the older kids were hanging by the fire. Jasper and Monty stood amongst them, but Bellamy was nowhere to be seen.

"Jasper! Monty!" she called. "Have you guys seen Bellamy?"

"Trouble in paradise?" Finn called from behind her.

She rolled her eyes, ignoring him. "Monty?"

He shook his head. "He was here a minute ago, but I think he went to go check with Miller at the gate before he went back to his tent."

She nodded him patting him on the shoulder, before walking toward Miller at the gate.

"Hey Miller," she said walking up behind him.

"He was here a few minutes ago but I think he went back to his tent," Miller said before she even asked. "He seemed pretty upset too. Not sure what it was all about."

Clarke groaned.

Bellamy was laying in his bed reading a book he must have found in the bunker when she got there.

"Ever hear of knocking, princess?" He didn't look up from the page.

"What the hell is going on, Bellamy?"

He dog eared the page and through it down next to him on the bed. "Well, I was trying to read, but then you burst in here."

"You know that's not what I meant."

He stood up and raked his hand through his hair. He started pacing back and forth, yanking the ends of his hair.

"I don't know! Okay? I don't know."

Clarke wasn't sure what to say. "Okay," she settled on. "We can stop. We can stop pretending, we can go back to normal, I shouldn't have asked you anyway."

"I don't want to stop," he said quietly.

Clarke pulled back in surprise. "What?"

"That's the problem. I don't want to stop. And I know it can't go on forever." He was avoiding her gaze, but Clarke could see a blush painting his neck. "I know it's just to get back at Collins, and you just picked me because I can't stand Collins and you think I sleep with anyone with a pulse and I get that, but I just…I don't know. It's not terrible."

"You don't want to stop?"

He finally looked up at her then, and she saw his face was colored pink and his eyes were blown wide. He gave the tiniest shake of his head.

"We don't have to stop," she offered, stepping closer to him.

"You want to keep going?" he asked.

She took another step closer to him, until they were standing toe to toe. She reached her hand out and pressed her palm into his chest, sweeping it down his abdomen. She felt him suck in a breath.

"I don't know," she breathed. "It's not terrible."

He nodded breathlessly before he leaned his head down and captured her lips with hers. His fingers tapped up her neck and raked through her hair and she pressed herself closer to him, until their chests were pressed together.

He pulled away, resting his forehead on hers.

"Yeah," he whispered. "Not so terrible."


End file.
